Living in my memories
by Saikai Ame
Summary: I hate summaries so i'm not telling what it is. If you are curious and like to read then read it


**/Title : Living in my memories**

**Genre : Romance,Drama**

Ahh,stories,stories and stories. Naruto is so lame without romance, how can they forget such human feelings that make us human? Do I know? NO! , and you?

Anyways let me start with the story…

There were two boys and three girls.

Oops xD … That was a joke ;P… I'll start for real now ^_^

The sky is wailing as i'm telling you the forbidden story that was kept inside one's heart and sealed away since he was born. Everyone feared the boy, for he was cursed with a beast. They did not see a hero in him as they should, instead, they avoided him and folded him with a dark aura of loneliness. But he managed to overcome it and struggle on the surface of the dark river and triumph over people's feelings. He made them believe in him,gained many friends and most important, fullfilled his wish of becoming Hokage. Yes, the boy i'm talking about is Naruto.

But something was missing…

On a cold rainy evening, Naruto sneaks out of his office and on the way to his favorite spot he thinks loudly: Why do i feel so empty? I achieved all i wanted and i have great friends, yet i feel so lonely.

Thoughts like this kept him busy all the way, until he reached a bridge.

There you could see the stars so bright as the sun and that is where Naruto kept thinking on until…

Boom! Someone hits him and tries to assassinate him, but Naruto uses his fathers flash technique and appears behind the enemies back to restrict him.

» What do you want, why did you try to kill me?«

The mysterious man in front of him shouts at him…

» Soon my friend, everything you cherish will be gone including yourself!«,

Then vanishes in the night and leaves no traces behind.

Naruto is shocked and quickly leaves to see the village.

When he arrives nothing had changed and he blows out a loud relief.

But the man's words didn't want to leave his mind and kept him awake for the night.

The morning was beautiful and his mind was confused. So he went to Ichiraku's and had a bowl of ramen. As he happily swallows down his delicious ramen he gets a feeling of being watched. He finishes his ramen then takes a walk along the roads not turning back. All of a sudden he stops and shouts: » Come out, i can feel your presence anyways, it's no use hiding.«

After that he turns around and sees Hinata…

» Oh, Hinata it's you. What's wrong?«

Hinata replies with a shy voice :

»Naruto, you know i'm shy and this took alot of courage but…(oh God, here it goes!).

Would you like to take a walk with me!« She shouts and quickly realizes she was too loud. There was alot of red paint on her face in an instant.

»Well… Since I have nothing to do… Sure!« Naruto smiles and embraces her courage with happiness.

They take a long stroll on which they talk about others like they always do when they talked , but suddenly Naruto feels different than he felt before. He asks straight forward:

» Hinata when did you become so beautiful?«

Hinata blushes then answers with her lovely voice:

» I'm not really beautiful Naruto, you are, and all the girls that send you the love letters can tell you that.«

»Well, I have always been interested in one girl, but I was just too stupid to realize it.

I was thinking about it for a long time and never really realized it until a special moment.«

Naruto revises the story in his mind but forgets that he is talking it loudly:

»The story of Pain is also my story of realizing my foolishnes and the story of my adored girl.

I was just about to get captured, I saw no way out anymore. No hope left for the village, my friends , the world… In the next moment there she was… My love since forever and i realized that, it's just that i think it was a bit late…)

Then he snaps out of it and realizes he was talking out loud.

He blushes and looks away ashamed.

But then something happens.

Warmness touches his cheek,he turns around and…

Lip to lip the love flows through both of them and butterflies wake up.

No one talks, better said no one can. They passionately kiss eachother for all the missed years.

Naruto embraced her before, but embraces her even tighter then softly bites her ear and warmly whispers : » My love for you shall never fade away Hinata. If it didn't for all those years, then it never will, I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever.«

Hinata drops a tear of happiness and promises Naruto to only love him as she always did since kindergarten.

It is now a week from that and they live happy everyday, spending all the precious hours,minutes, seconds with eachother. They cannot hold on much longer without being married so they agree to marry eachother as soon as possible. –- i know that is not normal for Naruto should have asked her to marry him but they are deeply in love and they can't help it. You know how love can be…^^

So they decide to marry in three days.

Between those days there is alot of chaos. The Hokage is getting married and everyone is going to attend it. Panic and chaos is running through Konoha and in these three day Konoha is unprepared for the darkness that is nearing it.

We are some hours away from the ceremony in which Naruto and Hinata will officialy swear their love for eachother.

Boom!

Konoha bursts out in flames and a large beast appears. Loud screams are filling up the peaceful village and Naruto is out on his last mission before the ceremony. Every shinobi in the village bravely defends their homes but the beast is too strong.

Peace returns to the village once more. But it's a sad peace. Almost everyone was annihilated, only three people managed to hide themselves behind the rocks but the danger was not over. They were only some meters away from the beast.

Naruto runs happily back towards the village with Hinata in mind. But as soon as he's on top of a hill from which you can see the village he stops.

Shocked from the scene ahead of him he panicks as he saw his beloved village devastated and in worries of the people and his dear Hinata, he almost flies back to the village.

There he sees a beast like no other. It's a ten tailed beast. His tenth tail half out means he's incomplete because Naruto still has the most of Nine-tails inside of him but that is irrelevant. Naruto sees no people around as he furiously attacks the creature in his sage mode. He is on par with it and they fight a long battle untill the beast catches Naruto off guard and slashes it's claws in his back. Naruto drops on his knees and suddenly sees Hinata jump in front of him. Hinata,with a smile on her face tells Naruto to not hate her for this and that she loves her no matter what.

Naruto screams NO with tears in his eyes as the beast pierces through her and drops her on the ground.

Naruto rushes over to her and holds her in his arms crying like no other knowing that Hinata gave his life for him . Naruto bursts out in rage and with the help of nine-tails barely defeats the monster that took away everything that he held dear. Naruto fainted after that but only for some hours.

He woke up on wet ground because rain is pouring terribly. It is crying as it saw the disaster which shouldn't have happened, but …well… somehow it did… nobody knows why, neither do i know.

Naruto finds himself in the middle of nothing, in the middle of devastated Konoha. He wanders aimelessly on the ground on which his village was standing and knows what the people would expect of him if they were alive.

He digs for seven days and finally manages to burry every single villager. His eyes are swollen because he cried the whole time, burying his friends,his »brothers and sisters« so to say and his love. Their time in this world was not a given. Naruto cried over that alot of times after it as he decides to rebuild the village and make his friends happy on the other side.

He is building the village for years now and more and more people are coming to help him to build a new Konoha. He can still hope for atleast this thing to go right in his life. Working persistantly on rebuilding the village he sees Hinata helping him build the houses with her beautiful smile beside him. He knows it's not reality but his eyes still can't believe it.

As his eyes wet his face,he remembers what he swore to himself on Hinata's grave.

I will live for you my love… but i will never live as i did before.

Memories of you is what keeps me alive …

I will wait for the day when i can see you again.

Hinata my love for you will never die

** Author: Saikai Ame**


End file.
